islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 3
The 'third season '''starts to air in the year 2015. It contains ten episodes. This is the last part extension, going back to Season 13 of Thomas and Friends. Episodes #Let It Snow - Christmas is already over, Austin must clear the snow off the tracks and Thomas and Spencer must take firewood to the stations. New Year's Day must start. #Michelle And The Breakdown - Michelle has been breaking down while her engine catches fire. #Fish - Milo, the fishing boat arrives on Sodor to fish for fish. #Charlie Was Here - Charlie was playing hide-and-seek, but Thomas and Percy didn't know where to find him. #Whiff's Waste Dump - Whiff was the first working in his dump, but Harrison was driving down the road back to work and fell into Hiro's garbage wagons. #Stuck In The Muds - A new tank engine, Shelby is here to take over Thomas' branchline and Thomas is trying to avoid from getting dirty. #No More Kisses For Bridget - During Valentine's Day, Bridget never wanted kisses. #Water, Water, Everywhere! - Lots of water puddles are all over the track, Thomas spoils everything around the island before Wilson's fruits. #Rescue Squad On Sodor - A new fire helicopter, Sploosh arrives on the island to do some training exercise before Sheriff, Trooper, Michelle, Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle team up together. The construction team is building Sodor Rescue Squad Headquarters. #A Pirate's Life For Me - After the events for building the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Captain wanted Thomas to play "pirates". Songs *Sounds *Determination *Roll Along *James the Really Splendid Engine *Worthless (''no music video) *You Are A Pirate (no music video) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Smokey *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sally *Harrison *Wilson *Cameron *Jeffery *Michelle *Whiff *Charlie *Low Lip *Austin *Bash and Dash (First appearence on Episode 30) *Ferdinand (First appearence on Episode 30) *Captain (First appearence on Episode 30) Characters Introduced *Shelby - A red Bluebell tank engine who is Captain Baxter's Merchaine. *Milo - A white fishing boat who goes fishing. *Otis- A blue shrimper who gets loaded into some shrimp. *Neptune - A yellow mini-sub who goes for underwater experiments. *Peyton - A claw crane who grabs garbage at Whiff's Waste Dump. *Connor - A yellow crusher who crushes garbage and broken cars. *Scrapyard Vehicles - All broken and worn out cars and trucks who were disused. *Rex - A rail claw crane who works at Whiff's Waste Dump. *Hal - A magnetic rail crane who takes metal objects for recycling. *Jen - A magnetic rail crane who takes broken-down cars for recycling. *Sploosh - A red fire helicopter who uses a water bucket to put out fires. *Sheriff - A police car who catch speeders who goes much too fast. *Bruno - A police van who captures robbers. *Scooter - A police motorcycle who catch speeders. *Trooper - A police copter who searches for robbers being hidden. *Jesse - A police prisoner transporter who carries robbers to the police station. Cast * Chris Pratt as The Narrator, and Emmet * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Scruff, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Railway Inspector * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Dash * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain, and Dowager Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, and Cranky * Ben Small as Charlie * Tom Hanks as Smokey * Tom Kenny as Austin, Sheriff, Justin Furneaux, Otis, Shelby, and Snorkel * Elijah Wood as Bruno and Snozzle * Tajja Isen as Dixie * Albert Brooks as Morgan Blaze * Siera Florindo as Greta * Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo and Harrison * Holly G. Frankel as Michelle * Lewis Black as Peyton * John DiMaggio as Shawn * Jim Cummings as Connor and Sven * Brian Doyle-Murray as Blake McDowell * Timothy Dalton as Trooper * Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally * Steph Lynn Robinson as Neptune * David Tennant as Sploosh * Ned Beatty as Jeffrey * New Japan Philharmonic Orchestra as The Scrapyard Vehicles * Leonard Marion as Reggie, Top Hatt, and Max Porter Trivia *This series marks the first of several things: **The first season to feature The Narrator, voiced by Chris Pratt. **The first series created by Animal Logic. **Britt Allcroft's first season to be the creator to partner up with TurboJ. **The first fire rescue theme to share the same theme with the 2003 to 2005 series of Fireman Sam. **The first season to have Martin T. Sherman returning to the voice cast in favor for re-voicing Thomas and Percy again even though he left the cast of Thomas and Friends due to a salary dispute. **The first season to have Ben Small returning to the voice cast in favor for re-voicing Charlie even though he left the cast of Thomas and Friends due to his contract of HiT Entertainment not being renewed. **The first series to have James and Sir Topham Hatt being voiced by Kerry Shale once again. **Current voice actors of Thomas and Friends join the voice cast since Season 13. Plus, Tom Hanks, Albert Brooks, Siera Florindo, Jeremy Shada, Holly G. Frankel, Lewis Black, John DiMaggio, Jim Cummings, Brian Doyle-Murray, Timothy Dalton, Sally Taylor-Isherwood, Tom Kenny, David Tennant, Ned Beatty, Elijah Wood, and Tajja Isen joined in. **The first season to have the closing sequence extended since the first series and second series. *This was the only season of several things: **This series was produced by Animal Logic which is in the cross of Stop Motion and CGI which is similar to "The Lego Movie". *It is rumored when the characters of Misty Island Rescue would be pushed up before the series. *The layouts of Sodor are the same type as Thomas and Friends. Category:Television Series